gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Erbe von Winterfell
Das Erbe von Winterfell ' ist der deutsche Titel der zweiten Hälfte, des ersten Bandes der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" von George R. R. Martin. Die englischsprachige Originalfassung trägt den Namen "A Game of Thrones" und wurde vom Blanvalet Verlag für den deutschsprachigen Raum in zwei Taschenbuchausgaben aufgeteilt: * 'Die Herren von Winterfell (1997) * Das Erbe von Winterfell (1998) Inhalt Eddard Stark, der Lord von Winterfell, ist dem Ruf seines Königs und alten Freundes Robert Baratheon gefolgt und hat seine kalte Heimat im hohen Norden verlassen, um bei Hof in Königsmund als Hand – als Roberts Berater und Stellvertreter – zu dienen. Doch was schon beim Besuch seines Freundes auf Winterfell zu erkennen war, wird am Königshof noch viel deutlicher: Robert Baratheon ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er früher war – der mutige und instinktsichere Feldherr, der einst gemeinsam mit Eddard Stark die Herrschaft über die Sieben Königreiche eroberte. Stattdessen ist er ein schwacher König, der nicht in der Lage ist, den Intrigen rund um den Eisenthron Einhalt zu gebieten. Und in diese Intrigen wird Eddard Stark als die rechte Hand Robert Baratheons immer tiefer hineingezogen. Der Lord von Winterfell ist ein geradliniger, tapferer und aufrechter Mann, der sich jeder Gefahr mit dem Schwert entgegenstellen würde – aber die Ränke der Mächtigen sind nichts, was man mit einem Schwert… Handlung Die Sieben Königslande Eddard findet schließlich heraus, dass alle königlichen Erben in Wahrheit die Kinder von Jaime Lennister sind. Er bietet Cersei an, zu fliehen, bevor er dem König die Wahrheit sagt, doch Robert wird auf der Jagd schwer verletzt und stirbt, bevor Eddard mit ihm darüber sprechen kann. Auf seinem Sterbebett regelt Robert seine Nachfolge, doch Eddard ändert den Text leicht ab, sodass nicht Cerseis Erstgeborener, sondern der vom Blute her rechtmäßige Herrscher einen Anspruch auf den Thron hat. Eddard wird vom König als Lordprotektor eingesetzt. Roberts jüngster Bruder Renly Baratheon schlägt Eddard vor, Cersei und ihre Kinder zu verhaften, bevor die Lennisters die Macht übernehmen. Eddard lehnt dies als unehrenhaft ab. Er beauftragt stattdessen Kleinfinger, die Stadtwache auf seine Seite zu bringen. Kleinfinger hintergeht ihn jedoch und Eddard wird verhaftet und seine Männer massakriert. Sansa wird ebenfalls festgesetzt, aber Arya wird durch ihren Fechtlehrer Syrio Forel die Flucht ermöglicht. Auf ihrem Weg tötet sie einen Stalljungen, der sie ergreifen wollte und schließt sich als Junge verkleidet einer Gruppe "Freiwlliger" für die Nachtwache an, unter den sich auch der Bastard von König Robert Gendry befindet. Sansa hingegen bleibt weiterhin die Geisel der Lennisters. Während sie die Lennisters hasst, beteuert sie öffentlich voll und ganz ihrer unsterbliche Liebe zu Joffrey, um am Leben zu bleiben. Cersei und Jaimes ältester Sohn Joffrey wird zum König gekrönt. Die Königin erkennt, dass Eddard überleben muss, um einen Krieg zu verhindern und gesteht ihm dies zu, sollte er seinen angeblichen Verrat gestehen. Um seiner Töchter zu schützen, von denen er jeden Schaden fernhalten will, willigt Eddard notgedrungen und nur widerwillig ein. Der eigensinnige Joffrey widersetzt sich jedoch allen guten Ratschlägen und befiehlt eigenmächtig, Eddard hinzurichten, was öffentlich geschieht. Damit beginnt der Krieg. Robb Stark beabsichtigte, nachdem er von der Gefangennahme seines Vaters erfuhr, eine Armee von Nordmännern gegen Königsmund zu führen, um seinen Vater und seine Schwestern zu befreien. Robb gewinnt zunächst die Unterstützung des Hauses Frey und marschierte dann in die Flusslande ein, um die Hilfe seines Großvater mütterlicherseits, Lord Hoster Tully, zu erlangen. Jaime Lennister führt die Belagerer vor Schnellwasser an, während Lord Tywin mit einer weiteren Armee südlich des Flusses Trident lagert, um Robb den Weg zu blockieren. Robb führt seine Kavallerie nach Schnellwasser, während die Infanterie unter Lord Roose Bolton gegen Tywins Armee marschiert. Tywin kann, zusammen mit dem freigelassenen Tyrion, die Angreifer zurückschlagen. Er erkennt aber zu spät, dass der Angriff nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Mehr oder minder zufällig überlebt Tyrion und verliebt sich in die Gesellschafterin Shae, die ihn seiner Intelligenz wegen ebenfalls liebt. Kurz danach kann Robb die zweite Lennister-Armee schlagen und Jaime gefangen nehmen. Danach wird Robb von den Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Während er auf Kriegszug gegen die Lennisters ist, führt Bran die Herrschaftsgeschäfte in Winterfell. Immer häufiger hat er seltsame Träume, in denen ihm eine dreiäugige Krähe erscheint. Stannis Baratheon verkündet währenddessen Joffreys illegitime Herkunft, macht seine Rechte als rechtmäßiger Erbe von Robert Baratheon geltend und erklärt sich selbst zum König von Westeros. Sein jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon erklärt sich ebenfalls zum König und wird dabei vom mächtigen Haus Tyrell unterstützt. Jenseits der Meerenge Daenerys ungeborenem Kind wird als “Hengst, der die Welt besteigt” auserkoren. Es wird prophezeit, dass es einmal die Dothraki vereinen und beherrschen wird. Da seine Schwester nun schwanger ist, drängt Viserys arrogant darauf, Soldaten und Geld zu erhalten, um damit die Sieben Königslande zu erobern. Drogo zeigt wenig Interesse an seinen Plänen, so das Viserys die Beherrschung verliert und seine Schwester und ihr Ungeborenes in aller Öffentlichkeit bedroht. Viserys verlangt gekrönt zu werden, woraufhin er von Drogo getötet wird, indem er ihn mit einem Topf voll geschmolzenen Goldes „krönt“. Daenerys verhindert seinen Tod nicht, um ihr Kind vor dem Irrsinn ihres Bruders zu bewahren und ist damit die Letzte des Hauses Targaryen, wonach es an ihr ist, den Thron von Westeros zurückzugewinnen. Nachdem Daenerys nur knapp einem Giftanschlag entkommen konnte, der durch Ser Jorah verhindert wurde, obwohl der Befehl dazu aus Königsmund stammte, ist Drogo entschlossen, doch nach Westeros zu ziehen und Rache zu nehmen. Um die Invasion zu finanzieren, plündern die Dothraki mehrere Ortschaften. Dabei rettet Daenerys die besiegten Frauen vor Vergewaltigung und Tod, unter anderem die Maegi Mirri Maz Duur, eine Heilkundige. Da Reiter aus Khal Drogos Gefolge von Danys Mildtätigkeit nicht begeistert sind, fordert einer Drogo heraus und verwundet ihn leicht. Die Wunde entzündet sich und Daenerys befiehlt Mirri Maz Duur, Blutmagie zu benutzen, um sein Leben zu retten. Diese jedoch ist bei weitem nicht so dankbar über ihre "Rettung", wie es den Anschein hat, statt ihr zu helfen vergiftet sie Drogo und opfert später, um dem Zauber Kraft zu verleihen auch Daenerys ungeborenes Kind, welches eine monströse Totgeburt wird. Zudem ist Dany nun unfruchtbar. Drogo bleibt zwar am Leben, befindet sich aber in einer Art Wachkoma. Da er aus diesem Zustand auch niemals wieder erwachen wird, hat sie Mitleid mit ihrem ehemals so stolzen Ehemann und erstickt ihn. Als die Leiche von Khal Drogo verbrannt wird, platziert Daenerys die drei Dracheneier auf ihrem Ehemann und übergibt auch Mirri Maz Duur den Flammen. Während das Feuer brennt, ist Daenerys wie gebannt von den Flammen und schreitet hinein. Das Feuer kann ihr nichts anhaben und sie steigt aus der Asche mit drei frischgeschlüpften Drachenjungen auf den Schultern. Die wenigen verbleibenden Dothraki und Ser Jorah schwören ihr die Treue. Als der erste weibliche Khal und Mutter der drei einzigen Drachen beschließt Daenerys, eine Armee aufzubauen und den Thron von Westeros zurückzugewinnen. An der Mauer Jon Schnee, der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark, tritt, wie Jahre zuvor bereits sein Onkel Benjen Stark, der Nachtwache bei. Er verzichtet damit auf alle Titel, Besitz und Frauen. Beim Aufbruch seines Vaters und der Mädchen begibt sich Jon gemeinsam mit Benjen in den Norden. Begleitet werden sie von dem Gnom Tyrion Lennister, der sich ein Bild vom maroden Zustand der Mauer machen will. Dort angekommen, tut sich Jon mit den anderen Rekruten gegen ihren strengen Ausbilder Ser Allisar Thorn zusammen und beschützt den feigen, aber gutmütigen Samwell Tarly. Jon hofft, dass er aufgrund seiner Kampferfahrungen als Grenzer, dem militärischen Arm der Nachtwache, ausgewählt wird. Stattdessen wird er zum Kämmerer des Lord Kommandanten, Jeor Mormont, ernannt. Er verhilft seinem Freund Sam zur Stellung als Kämmerers des älteren Maester Aemon. In der Zwischenzeit führt Benjen Stark eine kleine Gruppe Grenzer jenseits der Mauer und kehrt nicht zurück. Fast sechs Monate später werden die Leichen von zwei seiner Begleitern im Wildlingsgebiet aufgefunden. In der nächsten Nacht erstehen ihre Körper als Untote wieder auf. Sie töten sieben Männer und sind durch Schwerter nicht verwundbar. Als einer der Untoten Lord Mormant angreift, können Jon und sein Schattenwolf Geist ihn retten und den Wiedergänger durch Feuer zerstören. Lord Mormont schenkt Jon daraufhin aus Dankbarkeit ein Familienerbstück, ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, "Langklaue". Johns Freunde schenken ihm dazu einen Schwertknauf im Form eines Schattenwolfkopfes. Als Jon die Nachricht von der Hinrichtung seines Vaters erreicht, versucht er von der Nachtwache zu desertieren und seinen Halbbruder Robb im Kampf gegen die Lennisters zu unterstützen. Seine Freunde können ihn zur Rückkehr überreden, bevor sein Verschwinden bemerkt wird. Mormont macht ihm klar, dass der Kampf um den Thron bedeutungslos ist, im Vergleich zu dem Bösen, das der Winter mit sich aus dem Norden bringt. Um in den Süden und damit in Sicherheit zu gelangen, haben sich die Wildlinge unter einem König jenseits der Mauer formiert, einen abtrünnigen Bruder der Nachtwache, Manke Rayder, und stellen eine ernsthafte Gefahr für die schlecht ausgerüstete und unterbesetzte Nachtwache dar. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer * A Game of Thrones, Wikipedia Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Kategorie:Romane (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer)